runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SpecialOperationsTrooper/Sword staked in the ground.
I have honor better than most because of this game, had I quit the game long ago I would have probably became a snake guardian instead of a snake mercenary to my friends. Not to mention my swordsmanship and mercenary and barbarian training would have been more tree viper than ground viper- but until I started working but four years ago I chose the Malayan Pit Viper as my Way. When I am fully muscular I will get the snake spiraling down from shoulder to hip(or leg) as a tattoo. {Maybe even just my back, I am loving it each day newer anewer} I have always been an archer in the war games of RuneScape. Clans, especially. I did play OldSchool after a 12 year spree on RuneScape. I learned melee, and I still dislike magic. https://rsplayers.fandom.com/wiki/Sebastian003 An account of what I remember before the Evolution of Combat: "Up in the deepest reach of the wilderness is a location called the Rogues Castle. A fierce clan that could of only been recognised by the population of RuneScape as mercenaries had a debacle of sorts with a lone ninja clan there. As the rumors went- I believe that being a ninja clan that they skillfully tested the mercenaries wit and strength out there. To the focal point of the mercenaries rebelling across Gielinor to such an outstanding level that other clans began to mimic their exploits within the RuneScape game and caused riots along with them. The Remnants of the Mercenary War happened to be Beta Kappa/Omegas. Paladins/Seers. White wolves. Soloing the wilderness. Because of these turn of events the Wilderness got removed, updated, and retributive in countless measures. It was a total perplexing situation for Jagex. How did it happen? Why all of a sudden did the players rebel? It was a Roleplaying game that was supposed to be perfect. (Even if it is Camelot associated). Then the other famous players came to fruition. Some by becoming Commanders to what they had learned thanks to what happened. Rallying clans together to vs each other in respectable clan wars. Jagex also created Revenants and the Clan Wars Minigame out in the wilderness. Generals created clans for Bossing after their numbers grew to much for Clan Warring. Castle Wars Players came out to the wilderness and became Captains of their own squads in search of blood- which a lot of them became famous for and joined bigger clans, or even more famous by holding knight. . . .and the rest of the Player Killers." (3-4years later E.O.C. came out and RuneScape was given the number 3 to it) The clans I've been apart of OldSchool RuneScape: Reapers of RuneScape Community, Mercy, Guardians of RuneScape and I had joined a RuneScape 3 clan hoping I'd achieve 99 Prayer/Attack and return to RuneScape 3 to share with them attaining 120 Archery. We had a debacle with the friendslist in July of 2019 and ceased my pledge. That clan is known as Rogue Ninja Civilization. A general shame, too- because I had created a Squire in a black med helm, black chain body, black platelegs, black gauntlets (Recipe for Disaster), black boots, black haleberd and an orange cape dubbed "RNCshadows" and had given it to the leader "Shikimoko4" on DISCORD. But I foresaw such a possibility so I created a RuneScape 3 Hardcore Ironman named "Gambitscythe". It was created on OldSchool RuneScape as also an Iron Man, an Ultimate Iron Man. But since that clan and I are no longer going to be a part of each other my account Gambitscythe became obsolete, along with Lost Arbiter my 2007 account and the account I use my email to log in; Skullthrone. Never the less with me attaining 99 Attack on the multiple experience Deadman world 345 I must get myself attaining 99 Attack with atleast the black haleberd. Which is perfect because my photo was going to be with a dragon weapon. {You can find those images on my talk page of the Poland Wiki.} I started as Boy_Humper7; banned in the 70's. My second account was Snowdevil6; banned in the 60's. My third was Guns Of Halo; banned in the 80s. My fourth was Nomadinferno; reapt. My current and 5th main account started as "Melloweed". When name changes came out I achieved 99 Archery as "Ice Cold Dew". Name's are broadcasted across the chatboxes ingame after an astonishing achievement such as the 13million experience it is to gain a cape of accomplishment. Those would be broadcasted on only a single world- the world I attained it on. But for a player who, for instance, attained finally all 99's in the skills That get's broadcasted throughout all the worlds. When I return to RuneScape 3 it is my duty to have my name be renamed to my original name. I still log in as "Melloweed" but I am currently "Sebastian003" to players within the game. Newer players now have to log in with email addresses.